Legacy of the Time War
by The Final Shadow
Summary: The Time War. A catastrophic event that is now barely known event, a war between two all powerful civilizations that ended with both being wiped almost completely from time and space. This is the complete account of that war. Every battle, every skirmish. From Origin to ending.


_**Chapter One: The Origin of War **_

_**Written by The Final Shadow**_

The last great Time War. All but forgotten in even the most ancient of species, only written down in scripture as legend. The legend of two all powerful species fighting across the cosmos, at every time and all of time. The Daleks and the Time Lords, these were the beings at war. Both were as evil and corrupt as the other, though for very different reasons. The battle threatened to extinguish all life, some saying that the Time Lord Rassilon planned to even eradicate time and space, leaving the Time Lords as beings of existence alone. This is the story of the Time War, how it began, how it was fought and inevitably the sacrifice of the one who ended it all. There are stories in that war so violent that must be shared, and this is where they shall be. From the beginning days to the ending minutes nothing shall be left out. The Time War in its entirety, plain to see for all to read as it is the history of this universe and how it was almost eradicated. For without the war, all would have surely died at the lasers of the Daleks.

They say that the war began the second the Daleks were conceived by the mad genius Davros and the Time Lords sent The Doctor back to destroy them before they could even start. But in truth the Daleks did not engage in hostilities with the Time Lords truly until much later than that. A series of events lead to the beginning of the war, of course the first of these events would be the signing of a peace treaty between the Time Lords and the Daleks by the President of the Time Lords. Things did not go as smoothly as the Gallifreyan party had expected and things swiftly fell into disarray, inevitably sparking the biggest war that the universe had ever known.

**Ω**

Romana ran a hand through her hair, allowing herself a brief moment of respite to sigh in discontent. It had been the third day of the talks with the Daleks and still no progress had been made between the two species. The Daleks were stubborn and hard headed, relentless in their ambition and hatred. It would be hard to get them to see the logic of ceasing their conquest of the Galaxy and exterminating all things in their path. They would not stop for anything, she was sure of it, and a small part of her mind was niggling to end the peace talks where they stood now and launch into full temporal war. But no, thinking back on her times with The Doctor that would not be the morally just thing to do. She had to give them a chance, even if they were emotionless killing machines.

A sharp knock at the door of her chambers pulled Romana out of her musing.

"Romanadvoratrelundar, the Daleks wish to make an ultimatum," came the nervous voice of an academy student from outside. Romana allowed herself another deep sigh. The Daleks were always issuing an ultimatum of one form or another, whether it be the final word _exterminate _when they killed you or some bizzare order that you would have to carry out in record time there would always be some form of ultimatum.

"Yes, very well," Romana eventually replied, rising from her seat. "Inform them that I will be there as soon as I can." She fought to keep the disgust off of her features. She had to seem impassive to the Daleks. Of course they boasted to be free of emotion, in that sense they should not be able to feel offence. Yet the Time Lady wanted to do everything she could to make the proceedings go as smoothly as possible. The Daleks were dangerous even to the Time Lords of Gallifrey, and if they could not stand up to them then neither could the combined armies of the universe itself. With a resigned sigh Romana left her room, making her way through the corridors of the Shadow Proclamation to the discussion hall itself.

**Ω**

The discussion hall was a large, almost empty room. It was most easily likened to the main hall of an Earthen cathedral, large and empty, each wall lined with high arched windows giving view of the barren, rocky surface of the asteroid that the Proclamation was stationed on and then further out, the never ceasing void of space. To any species it was a truly grand sight. The interior of the hall was much less grand, however, containing a single table in the middle of the room surrounded by wooden benches that rose upward with each bench, comparable to an English Courthouse. On one end of the table sat a Dalek. The creature was completely stationary, nothing about it moving, cold and clinical it sat there, awaiting its opponent. Romana suppressed a sigh, instead swallowing the wad of saliva that had been building in her mouth. To say that she was nervous would be a gross understatement of the situation. She made her way to the chair she had been assigned with large strides, she had to look strong and intimidating in the presence of one that could so easily dispatch of her with one blast of its death laser.

" _I represent the Dalek empire," _the Dalek spoke as she took her seat, it's grating, metallic voice almost causing her to flinch.

"I, Romanadvoratrelundar of the House of Heartshaven, Lord High President of Gallifrey represent the combined republic of the greater Galaxy and its multiple constituents," she replied, starting the formalities. The session had begun, the final discussions between the Time Lords and the Daleks. If this did not end, here and now, then it never would and never could. War would be an inevitability that would erupt instantaneously, and more than likely with her own death. "I am to understand that the Daleks would like to make an ultimatum?" Romana stated, leaning forward so that her elbows rested on the table.

The Daleks eyestalk constricted slightly, narrowing in on the woman and evaluating her. "_Yes," _the Dalek began, pondering its next words, "_The Dalek race understands the threat that the Time Lords pose to us. We respect the authority that you command across both Time and Space, but, we do not respect the authority you proclaim to hold over us, and we most certainly do not respect the Time Lord designated 'The Master' and the transgressions he holds over our species." _The Dalek stopped its speech, narrowing its eyestalk almost as if it were daring Romana to speak.

"What would you have us do to remain the peace, Dalek?" Romana questioned, keeping her leaned over pose and trying to remain as calm as possible.

"_In return for peace we ask of only two things. The first is to keep the land that we have already taken, it shall be ours for cleansing and habitation. All species within this area will belong under Dalek control unless they are capable of long distance space travel. In this instance we will allow these species safe passage out of Dalek space." _The Dalek stated, the lights on its head flashing ominously.

"And your second demand?" Romana questioned, knowing that for as many that would be lost to this agreement, just as many would be saved.

"_We want him. We want The Master, we shall make him stand trial for all of his transgressions against Dalek kind and on finding him guilty he shall be placed under maximum extermination." _

**Ω**

It was on that fateful day that the Act of Master Restitution was signed. For the briefest of times it seemed that the Daleks would no longer wage war against the rest of the universe, unstoppable in their advance. But as all good things must end, so would this peace. This act of peace was not to last, instead, being the beginning of the war itself.

_**To be continued in **__**The Origin of War Part Two…**_

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Really just setting up the first big chapter which I hope to have up next week. This is going to be my first major project and I hope it all goes down well! **____**Please review, the next chapter should be out sometime this week!**_


End file.
